blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Journey to Outer Space
Plot Trivia *Hilary wears her Pajamas for the whole episode, she even styled her hair into a space braid to match the episode's space adventure. * Songs #Way Up in Outer Space #Let's Go #StarLight, StarBright #Floating Together So Free #Being Together #It's Good To Be Home #You Can Count On Me #I Love You Cast #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Katie Bergin as Kipper #Nolan North as Blaze #Ramone Hamilton as AJ #Hadley Belle Miller as Sienna #Jayden Greig as Jackson #Lilly Bartlam as Jordan #Jay Schramek as Miguel #Annick Obonsawin as Melanie #Katie Crown as Myra #Andrew Sabiston as Sam #Emilie Claire Barlow as Sammy #Liliana Mumy as Cassidy #Molly Jackson as Gabby #Melanie Minichino as Watts # # # # # Transcript (The episode starts off at the playground near the school. It was nighttime and Sienna and Hilary are busy looking at the night sky with a telescope. Hilary got her pajamas on. Everyone else was playing catch with a ball. Jackson and Jordan got their toy space rocket.) *Hilary: "Okay. All ready." *Kipper: "As ready as we'll ever be, mate." *Sienna: "Contact." *Hilary: "Hmm...Oh look. I can see the Big Dipper! Look." *Sienna: "I can't see it." *Hilary: "That's because they're a group of stars called a constellation." *Kipper: "See the Big Dipper now, Sienna." *Sienna: "Oh Yeah. I see it now. It's so beautiful." *Jackson: "Good thing we brought this toy rocket with us." *Jordan: "Yeah. I wonder how high it'll go." *Hilary: "Do you know, guys." (Right on cue, Blaze and AJ came to life.) *Both: "Whoa!" *All: "Blaze! AJ!" *Blaze: "Hi everybody." *AJ: "Are you Guys looking at the stars." *Hilary: "Yep. Can you guys see the Big Dipper." (Blaze looks through the telescope.) *Blaze: "I see it." *AJ: "My turn." (AJ looks through the telescope.) *AJ: "Whoa! I can see it." *Sienna: "Hilary told me that they're a group of stars called a constellation." *Hilary: "Guys! Look, a shooting star. Quick, make a wish." *Jordan: "I wish we could get our rocket to fly high." *Sienna: "Well, your wish is about to come true. Thanks to our newest thing ever." (She wheels out a thing with a springboard connected with a crank and a control panel with a blast off button.) *Sienna: "This is our Whoa-ho! Look At It Go Launcher. I spent three-to-four weeks making it." *Hilary: "You just crank the springboard down and then you place the rocket on it." *Sienna: "Here comes the best part. With a simple countdown, you press this button and it'll launch the rocket all the way up to the atmosphere." *Kipper: "Everybody ready! Starting countdown to blastoff!" *Melanie: "Ten..." *Myra: "Nine..." *Miguel: "Eight..." *Cassidy: "Seven..." *Sienna: "Six..." *Sam: "Five..." *Sammy: "Four..." *Blaze: "Three..." *AJ: "Two..." *Hilary: "One..." *All: "Blastoff!" (Sienna press the button and the rocket springs into the air.) *AJ: "Whoa! Look at it go!" *Sienna: "That's its name. The Whoa-Oh! Look At It Go Launcher." *Hilary: "Where do you think it's going, Sienna." *Sienna: "Probably into outer space. We've never been up there before." *Hilary: "But my friends and I did. Remember, didn't I ever tell you the time Blaze, AJ, Kipper and I went to the moon with Darington. That's his way of saying thanks, for helping him restore his battery with energy." *Sienna: "Oh Yeah!" *Blaze: "Well. What are we waiting for. Let's go!" (Song: Let's Go.) * (Song ends.) *Hilary: "Ready to go." *Sienna: "I brought the big book about Outer Space. Uh oh. I left it in the classroom. We'll have to go get it." (They raced in the classroom and Sienna found it on the table.) *Sienna: "Okay. All set and ready to go." *AJ: "Make the wish, Hilary." *Hilary: "I wish we could go to Outer Space. I wish we could go to Outer Space. I wish we could go to Outer Space." (Suddenly, a magic orb appears out of the book and it floated over to the school closet. It turned into a set of stairs.) *Blaze: "I guess we'll go see for ourselves." (Blaze and AJ went up the stairs to a magical place.) *AJ: "Whoa! Hey everybody. Come see this." *Blaze: "Hurry." *Hilary: "C'mon." *Kipper: "This is great." (The kids all climbed up the stairs with Sienna in the rear. Sienna looked back at the classroom for a minute, then followed her friends up the stairs. In a magic sparkle, a night starry sky appears and a space ship flies past, onboard is a female astronaut, named Commander Megan.) * Category:Blog posts